holoversefandomcom-20200215-history
Voices of Doom: Chapter 8
Josh's P.O.V I closed all of the windows and doors as we braced ourselves on the coming storm. Then, I, Ariel and Vince laid on our beds and the ship starts to rock. I could see flashes of lightning coming down from the clouds and they hit the lightning rod, which sents it to the water below. I kept my position of lying down and looked out the window. The storm is far from over. Apparently, the storm is supported by strong winds that is hitting the ship, almost like a hurricane. I scooted to Ariel's side and hugged her tightly. Ariel also hugged me and we together stayed low. I could hear something like a furniture crashed in the next door. The storm is just getting stronger and stronger. After about 1 hour, I saw an opening in the storm.I shine a light to that opening, and it looked like a very fine circle. I looked at the clock. It's already 20:00. As we approached the opening of the circle that appears to be calmer than the rest of the storm that is raging, I began to realize that this isn't just an ordinary storm. It's a hurricane, a massive hurricane. I opened the window a little and I was greeted with a massive wind that is blowing hard against me. I managed to hold onto the bed stands and close the window. The captain is doing whatever it takes to keep the out from the eye of the storm, since it is said that the eye of the storm is holding this very dangerous icy temperatures that can make an area drop temperature very rapidly straight from the stratosphere down to here. I saw that the area under the eye of the storm is slowly turning to thin icy glaciers, and it becomes thicker and thicker. Sooner or later, the eye of the storm is going to move towards us, and freezing this ship. But however, this ship is prepared for the worst. Beside the door, there is a superheated chamber that looks like a wooden fire pit and they are specially designed to keep us warm. I bet that there is one in every room. "Attention everyone. This is Captain Jasmine Nelson speaking. We are approaching the cold eye of the storm. I will advice to everyone to activate their heating system in your rooms." The captain spoke through the speaker. So, we immediately activated the heating systems in our rooms, so we won't get to freeze to death. I conjured a bright ball of light and put it in th heating system, which just does nothing. The eye of the storm hits the ship, and it's becoming very silent. The winds are not blowing anymore, but rather the ship starts to freeze. It started slowly in the top deck. I could hear it because I heard this cracking thing on the top deck and the sound of glass shattering. I conjured another bright ball of light mixed with heat and throw it out to the deck. The ball began to get bright and release heat energy which in turn drastically slows down the ship's freezing process to a halt. It really worked effectively. The ship's freezing process slowed down, but it's going to be only a matter of time before the orb completely burns out and the ship started freezing again. Suddenly, the ship started to slow down, and after a couple of minutes, it has gone to a stop. So, I grabbed my light staff and draw more power from the staff, and I willed from the staff's mouth to conjure the ball of heat. The staff lets out 3 bright balls and I kept one inside me, and I quickly ran out and head out to the engine room. I quickly went towards the sound of the engine room, and the ship was covered in ice. I tiptoed across the ice and held the bright ball of light near the frozen mass of the ship and they seemed to be unfreezing. The heavy winds hit again, and the ship was thrown aside. I was thrown to the big room and hit my head on the wall. I was feeling drowsy as I held the side of the window tightly. I clutched my head and clawed for my staff. My vision turned blurry, and I was thrown around the ship. My head hits the edge of the wall, and my vision blurred further. I crawled on the ground, looking at the blurry ship. Someone held me by my side, and I looked up. She is wearing her captain suit and instantly I could tell it's Jasmine Nelson. "Hello, my name is Jasmine." She said. I blacked out. Jasmine's P.O.V This is one of the worst storms I have ever faced, and on top of that, I have this boy blacks out. On the other hand, I can use him to defrost the engine which is frozen by the eye of the storm. I grabbed him and dragged him towards the engine room. I could have sworn that this guy have some kind of a staff that he can use to channel his powers through, but it's not here with him. Anyways, I continued to drag him towards the engine room, while going through the dining room first. The storm is growing, and I was afraid that I have to go outside and control the seas myself. Oh wait, did I forget to explain to you that I am one of the members of The Three Heroes of the Earth? Yeah, I was having a break, since Fletcher, Samuel and myself have nothing to do, and so we took on this job. Right now, I have already contacted Fletcher about the storm that gets between our way from Mexico to Iceland. Fletcher told me that he didn't make the storm. In fact, he told me that there's someone on the ship that is making the storm. As soon as I got to the engine room, I shook the golden boy in his head. "Psst.... wake up." "Uhh...." The golden boy started to squirm around, like a guy who just woke up. "What... what happened?" "You were knocked out when the ship rocks back and forth." I told him. When he looked at me, his eyes widened. "Aren't you..... Aren't you the captain?" The boy asked. "Yes, I am the captain." I took off the captain hat, showing my blue hair tied in a ponytail. I held him in the head and told him. "Come, I need your help." I carried him to the engine room, and told him to look at the engine that froze. "Wow..." Josh clutched his head as he looked at the frozen engine. The engine is right in the middle of the chamber and it's about 1.4 meters below this floor. The engine looks frozen, and that is why we need to defrost the engine, and he is just the boy to do it. "Now, I'm going to lift you, and you hang upside down. You can defrost the engines." Then, I lifted Josh, and grab his ankles and let him hang upside down and reach the engine room. Josh's P.O.V I tried to reach the engine that froze. I made a ball of light and throw it down to the engine, and the ice around the engine slowly melting. It was a relief, since the captain had tried every other possible way to melt the ice around the engine. I heard a whirring sound and the sound of the engine coming back to life. "You did it!" Jasmine clapped me in the shoulder gently. "Now, go back to your room. I will credit you in the end of this trip." Then, I went back to my room, but surprisingly, I knew the way back to my room, and when I opened the door, Ariel was standing there 3 meters from the door. "JOSH!! Where have you been!" Ariel ran towards me and hugged me as tight as she can. Then, she let go and slapped me in the face. "OOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!" I screamed. "Sorry. I was just finding out why the ship had gone to a stop." "Josh, you scared me to death!" Ariel grabbed me by the shoulders and kissed me in the mouth. I could have sworn that I had blushed very hard when Ariel did that. The storms continue to bombard the ship with everything it got. Flying debris, cars, lightning, and even the wreckage of small boats. After about 40 minutes, we saw the skies are clearing again, and we thanked Zeus for that. I saw the nearby coastline came into view. It's still not clear because of the thick mist, but it's definitely an island. Hooray! We're reached Iceland! It's just a coupe more clicks, and then we're just gonna go in this taxi that has been rented just for us, and that taxi will drive us all the way to Snævell mountain, where the mountain has been 'dead' for centuries, and was recently been used as a place for expedition to the center of the earth. Vince had done it before, and he saw the Crystal Reflector Ore, but he only has a piece of the Crystal Reflector Ore. In order to make the sound cancelling headphones, we need to get more of the ore. "Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen. Local time in Iceland is 23:00 as of now. I hope you enjoy the trip with our ship." The captain said, and we looked over the seaport of Iceland, and realized that we're still about 500 meters apart. As we got closer and closer, I was already packing my stuff. Ariel saw what I did and she continued to do the same. Vince is the last to do so. As soon as the captain told us that the ship had come to a complete stop, we were asked to walk down one by one. I waited patiently in line, as the captain stood there, politely saying goodbye, and I could see that the passengers smiled as they pass the captain. As soon as it's our turn, when we were about to go out of the boat, the captain stopped us. "Wait right there." The captain, which I know her name as Jasmine, told us. We did, and we were told to come to the meeting room, where no one else can hear the conversation. As soon as the four of us here, the captain spoke. "Now, down to business. I understand that you're a half-blood, and you're on a quest, right?" I was immediately stunned. She knew about our quest to stop the Sirens? How is it possible? "Yes, I've been watching you closely, and by the way." Jasmine pointed at me. "Joshy here helped me to unfreeze the engines." I felt a surge of relief. I thought that I wasn't going to get credited for what I did. Perhaps that could be a paranoia that had hit me a few years ago, where my friends always take in what I did and never gave me credit. "Way to go, Josh!" Ariel said, and she clapped my back, and I lurched slightly forward. But I could tell that the Captain is about to get to the point. "The point is, that I want to help you guys." Jasmine said. We were shocked. Our captain, wants to help us? That would be so cool! "Don't worry. I can control the seas too." Jasmine said as she opened a window and gestured her right hand up and as she did that, we can see a stream of water rising slowly. "Wow, are you a child of Poseidon?" Ariel asked. "Well, no. I am a child of Oceanus, one of The Three Heroes of the Earth. I'm sure you've heard of The Three Heroes of the Earth, right?" My mind reeled. I could have sworn to spy on one of them about a few months ago on this guy who crawls while moving. Could he be one of The Three Heroes of the Earth? "Yeah, we have." I told her. "Now, to manipulate the mist." Jasmine said, as she snapped her fingers. "This mist manipulation makes it so that no one will remember that I have been piloting this ship. Now let's go. We need to get to Snævell mountain in Iceland as soon as possible." So, we get out of here. Jasmine opened her captain suit and revealed her sport shirts and she is looking very gorgeous and very sexy. "First, the Snævell mountain is near the Eyjafjallajökull volcano, one of the very violent volcanoes that oftenly erupts in Iceland." I've heard about the Eyjafjallajökull. It was one of the most active volcanoes in Iceland. According to Vince, the more active the volcano, the more Crystal Reflector Ores we are going to get, but the harder it is to get to that volcano. I've heard that in the active volcano, you have to dig several inches to the rocks to obtain the ore. As soon as we got off the boat, Me, Ariel, Jasmine and Vince get a car that we had rented. Fortunately for us, there are 4 people on the back seat, which just fits all of us. "Hello!" The taxi driver greeted us warmly. "Where am I taking you?" "To Snæfell mountain." Jasmine told the driver. "Alrighty." The driver said, and then the driver stepped on the gas, and we're on our way to the center of the earth. From the seaport of Grottuvollur, we drove to the street of Suburstrond. Iceland, as the name suggests, is covered in thin layers of ice. Cars will have to be extremely careful to travel along these roads. If you go too fast, your car will not be able to stop since it's so slippery, which means that there will be much less friction between the tires and the road. Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Voices of Doom Category:Stories